


I need you

by Firstgay



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firstgay/pseuds/Firstgay
Summary: After a failed ground mission, Spock tries to comfort his new boyfriend Jim but is unsure where the boundaries lie in their new relationship.





	

“God, spock. We almost had them.” Jim, frustrated, sits down on his bed and runs his hands through his hair.

“It’s okay, Jim. You can’t come out ahead every mission.” Spock stays propped up against the door. 

“I know, but this one just seemed so easy, and- and i let them get away.” he didn't look up.

Spock doesn’t really know what to do to comfort jim. I mean, they’ve only been dating for a few days, and while he knows he should feel free to comfort him by physical touch, he has had to hide his feelings for so long that it just doesn't seem real, and he is afraid that if he does touch Jim, all of this is just going to shatter and disappear then he will have to go back to pretending he still doesn't have any emotions. 

Spock moved over to Jim and asked, “Is it alright if I sit?” 

Jim looked up and nodded.

They sat there is silence, almost touching, but not. Spock knows that Jim needs him, but he is too afraid. 

After a few moments without either one of them saying a word, jim finally speaks up, “Spock?”

“Yes, Jim?”

“I need you.” He turns to face spock, and he has never looked so broken in his entire life. At first, spock thought this was just about the mission, but now he realized that this is about so much more. 

“Im here for you, baby.” He didn’t know where that term of endearment came from, and was afraid that it would be too much for right now, but he just decided to go with it. He placed his arm around his boyfriend’s waist and Jim curled into him like a kitten and the tears started to fall. 

Spock ran a hand through Jim’s hair as he whispered soothing words to the man falling apart in front of him and just held him. He held him until the tears stopped. 

“Thank you.” Jim said through a muffled voice, “I’m sorry. I don’t know where that came from.”

“It’s fine. I’m glad I could be here for you.” He rubbed small circles on jim's lower back, “Do you… well… I mean… I could give you a massage?” 

Jim looked at spock with the most grateful look anyone has ever given anyone, and spock immediately said, “lay down babe, and let me take care of you.” 

Jim turned around, took off his shirt and laid down face first on his bed, letting spock straddle his lower back, as he started to massage his shoulders. 

All of jim's worries melted away, and all of spock’s did too. He doesn’t even think about the possibility of them not being together again. Seeing jim at his most vulnerable and actually hearing the words ‘I need you’ coming from his mouth made his heart melt. 

When spock finished, he climbed off of Jim and crawled into bed next to him. Whenever he pictured them laying in bed together, he never imagined that he would be the big spoon, but today, it just felt right. Jim needed someone to be there for him. To take care of him. And spock was that person.


End file.
